This invention relates to new and useful improvements in golfing aids and particularly pertains to an aid designed to line up the direction of travel that a golf ball will take as it leaves the face surface of the golf club.
Various types of golfing aids have heretofore been provided for the purpose of assisting golfers in hitting straight shots. One aid for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,414 provides a device for aligning a golfer's dominant eye with a golf ball, such device being attachable to the head of a golfer and has means to cover the non-dominant eye. Other devices are employed that consist of head-mounted aids intended to provide better concentration in striking the ball or to maintain the fundamental head-down position. Although such prior devices may provide some aid for their intended purpose, they do not provide a fully aligning aid which not only lines up the direction of travel that a golf ball will take between an adjacent point and a distant point but also lines up the face surface of a golf club with such direction of travel.